Easier Said Than Done
by Simple Heart
Summary: He was crazy that had to be it. That could be the only reason he was standing in front of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and all his oozing, handsome glory. Slash. John/Rodney


He was crazy that had to be it. That could be the only reason he was standing in front of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and all his oozing, handsome glory. He heard John clear his throat expectantly, obviously wanting to know the reason why McKay had pulled him out of the research lab and into a darkened corner of the outside hallway.

It had all begun that morning, while he was working on perfecting the hyperspace engines for the jumpers. Something that could come in handy in the future and while he'd been typing away at his computer in the early morning light it had clicked. His brain finally put two and two together, and it had only taken almost two and a half years. Something about John Sheppard had struck him the first moment he'd seen that messy, black hair and curious hazel eyes. At first he thought it was just jealousy at the fact the Major could so easily control a gene that he desperately wanted.

Except, after Carson gave him the therapy and he had a gene of his own; the feeling hadn't gone away. If anything it had strengthened. Then a few months and missions went by and he thought it was admiration at the courage the Colonel displayed, but after he'd been through the same thing, he didn't think that was it either. Over the last two months after several near-death experiences that were a little more near death than usual, the feeling became stronger. He'd discovered whenever the Colonel went on a mission, whether the scientist was with him or not, he felt a stab of fear, fear for the man's life. Fear that he wouldn't come back, and for some reason it upset McKay… a lot. This went beyond admiration, or even friendship, he realized. Then that morning it hit him, a lot like a Wraith stun gun, only death wasn't as imminent.

He was in love with his commanding military officer. Needless to say that derailed his thought process for a little while. That's not something that happens every day, even if you're in some far off distant galaxy in city built by Ancients.

When things finally fell back into place and the shock wore off, he began to make a plan, after all confessing to himself was the first step right? He realized that he couldn't function with this hanging over his head, it'd be better to get the rejection over with sooner rather than later.

This brought him back to the dark corner of the hallway.

"McKay?"

He recognized the tone; the Colonel was getting tired of waiting. This had seemed a lot easier this morning, and his pride was keeping him from running off, though it was become less of an obstacle by the minute.

"Um, I… Uh… Um…Ah… This is harder than I thought." At least admitting to that was easy.

"McKay?"

Oh, great now he was getting the raised eyebrow coupled with the 'should I be calling the infirmary' look. He needed to get this out… or run. Either one, he didn't care he just needed to hurry.

"Well, you see that I… I mean…I…" he knew he was rambling saying incomprehensible things; he just hoped he'd manage to spit it out along the way.

He wasn't sure if he ever got it out, but something seemed to fall into place in Sheppard's mind, because a big grin suddenly lit up his face.

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

Curse his hidden intelligence and stupid grin.

No going back, he just had to say it, "…"

"I knew it."

Sheppard sounded a little too gleeful in his opinion.

"You should see your face. It's so red."

"Would you shut up!" he snapped, feeling himself flush even more. Was that spiky haired imp _laughing_ at him?

"Forget this", he said turning around, ready to storm off, fueled by his embarrassment, "At least I tried".

"Hey, wait." Then an arm was looping around his shoulders and pulling him backwards.

He stumbled and fell back against a broad warm chest, which he was desperately refusing to even entertain the thought of turning around and snuggling into.

"I wasn't done yet."

"Sure go on and laugh it up some more." He was _not_ acting like a five year old.

"Hey."

The deep voice he felt rumble against his back, cleared his mind of anything and everything and he couldn't fight the gentle hands that turned him around and raised his chin up so they locked eyes.

"You thought I'd say no didn't you?"

He looked away, knowing it would give him away.

"You did! I knew it!"

Sheppard was laughing again! At his expense! That wasn't allowed. He tried to pull away but the confining arms just tightened.

"Stop that."

Why did he sound annoyed? It was his fault.

He snorted, refusing to look up into the hazel eyes.

The arms tightened further until he was pulled flat against the others chest.

"Well I didn't and I won't. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

McKay snorted again, "I, the oblivious science geek, was the one to make the first move? Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?"

"Oh hush. I would have gotten around to it eventually and I probably wouldn't' have looked like a babbling idiot."

He was chuckling again and right against his neck too. That tickled… but he was making fun of him that wasn't allowed.

He grunted in response, pulling away slightly so he could glare at the other. Though, he quickly abandoned that idea once he was caught in the smoldering brown eyes. They stood there for a minute or two before Sheppard leaned in and kissed him. It was unlike any other kiss that Rodney had ever gotten. He may have had limited experience in the area, but he knew when it felt right, and this was it.

John pulled back a grin on his face once again.

"That took long enough."

He let the scientist go and turned to leave.

"I'm glad we had this little chat," he winked before slapping Rodney's ass and taking off.

"Sheppard!"


End file.
